MoFlo XDP High Speed Cell Sorter We are proposing to replace an existing older cell sorter instrument within a core facility with a new upgraded model, a MoFlo XDP High Speed Cell Sorter manufactured by Beckman Coulter. The requested new instrument represents much improved "second generation" technology that is required to meet the needs of current, and future, research goals of the general San Diego academic community. The existing instrument (MoFlo Legacy), which we propose to replace, was obtained in 1997 with a grant award from the NCRR. At the time of acquisition, this equipment represented cutting-edge technology in cell sorting design;however, today the instrumentation reflects operational electronics and software that is approximately 15 years old. The current needs of the investigative group that utilizes our cell sorting facility are rapidly exceeding the capabilities of the existing instrumentation. Individual investigator-based laboratories cannot normally support the initial costs of a cell sorter purchase and the recurring expenses of instrument maintenance and dedicated operator salaries. The most effective and economical use of flow cytometric technology in an academic research setting is through access provided by a centralized core resource. To this end, the San Diego CFAR / VMRF Flow Cytometry Research Core is cooperatively supported by the Veterans Medical Research Foundation (VMRF), the UCSD Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), and the Division of Research of the VA San Diego Healthcare System (VASDHS). The core is highly regarded throughout the local research community and the services provided receive consistently excellent evaluations. The facility is well utilized by over 50 individual investigators and their associated research groups. Currently, 22 of these investigators require cell sorting to support their research efforts. This combined endeavor entails funding by a total of 31 NIH grant awards and at least 6 additional non-NIH awards (such as VA Merit Review grants). The research supported through core services covers a broad spectrum of health science fields that include infectious diseases, neurobiology, hematology, cardiology, oncology, gastroenterology, endocrinology, and genetics. In summary, acquisition of the MoFlo XDP High Speed Cell Sorter will enable the San Diego CFAR / VMRF Flow Cytometry Research Core to continue to provide "state-of-the-art" services to the local academic research community to support investigations that span disciplines from basic biology to translational medical research to drug development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are requesting funding to replace an existing older, major piece of equipment (cell sorter) with a new updated model that will be located within a central core laboratory. This equipment will provide services to support the research efforts of 22 different investigators, whose work is critical to the development of new treatments for infectious diseases, cancer and diseases that affect the blood, brain, heart, and immune, digestive, and endocrine systems.